basewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor refers to clothing and protective wear that can be worn by players to increase their effectiveness in battle or give an environmental edge when fighting in certain conditions. Infantry, when equipped with no armor, have 500 health. Armor Types Armor can be categorized into two categories. Survivability and Mobility. 'Survivability' Survivability armor is mainly designed to let the user take more damage before dying. This is done in two ways: providing resistances and boosting health. Survivability armor usually also comes with a speed penalty. * Bulletproof Vest: ** Default Armor ** No resistances ** Adds 500 more HP to the base HP of 500, for a total of 1000. ** Walk speed of 16 *** Modeled after modern plate carriers, which use a ceramic armor plate to stop projectiles. ** Used to be known as the Noob Armor, but due to the massive player base and many preferring the lightweight protection the Bulletproof Vest offers, it is no longer called as such. * Anti-Explode Suit: ** Protective suit designed to absorb explosive damage ** Gives 500 additional HP ** Walk speed of 16. ** Very handy in assaulting enemy artillery and tanks. * Basic Armor Suit: ** Not very tough, but helps stand up to some more gunfire. ** Buffs user HP by 1000, to 1500. ** No resistances. ** Walk speed of 10 * Shielded Armor Suit: ** Basically, the SAS is the BAS but with a large translucent ballistic shield on the left arm. ** The shield is impervious to most gunfire, but sniper fire will still go through it. ** Otherwise, same stats, same strategies. Generally, see the BAS section. ** The shield goes to face the front when you equip a gun. Some guns don't give the shield, so check in the third person. ** Face enemies with the shield. * Heavy Armor Suit: ** VIP gamepass needed to use ** Very very tough, 2000 HP and incredible resistances. *** Blast Resistance: 50% *** Small Arms Resist: 80% *** Anti Materiel Resist: 50% *** Vehicle Weapons Fire: 40% including AP *** Splash Damage Resist: 75% *** SMG & Pistol Resist: 80% *** Outright immune to flamethrowers *** Slow as heck, 6 walkspeed. ** Generally speaking, this thing is so tough to kill it's not even worth trying to use small arms on it. Either kill it at range with a sniper rifle or shoot it in the head with a Rifle. Rocket Launchers are also a possibility. Anti-Infantry Turrets will cut it up pretty quickly, and miniguns are an amazing option against it. Just be sure to be durable around it. Being the walking hunk of armor it is, in assaults, you WILL need to put massive amounts of weapons fire into its head. Even the Rifle, which has the same stats of the Sniper, will need two hits. * Uber Armor Suit: ** No resistances ** 1300 health, so armor of 800 added over the base 500. ** Walkspeed of 16 * This is a speed-focused armor suit that allows for a decent bit more resistance and great mobility. ---- 'Mobility' Mobility armor is designed to provide the user with more mobility than health. It is often used by experienced players to allow them to dodge shots instead of absorbing them. However, users wearing Mobility armor are very immune to splash damage. Swimming Suit: The only suit in the game that boosts the user's speed when in water specifically. The Swimming Suit gives the user a normal WalkSpeed of 16, a health increase for a total of 667 (666.66666... without rounding), and a speed of 32 while in water. This suit is almost never used, however, it is recommended for people who prefer to work around the Navy. Assasin Armor: The Assasin armor is a very popular choice among experienced players who prefer mobility over health and is the best armor in the game. It increases one's health to 667 (666.6666666... without rounding) while increasing the wearer's WalkSpeed to 24. Users in this armor are hard to hit with normal weapons, however, they are very prone to splash damage, especially from above. Light Armor: A VIP armor, increases health to 1200 and slightly increases overall speed.